


Luces de Septiembre

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, UniversoAlterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Universo Alterno. Shaka y Asmita regentan un local hindú en pleno Barrio Gótico de Barcelona. Mu llega a la ciudad, escapando de sus orígenes y buscando la inspiración y motivación que le ayuden a forjarse como escritor, pero lo que hallará en sus calles y en algunos de sus habitantes quizás será algo más que el éxito literario con el que él sueña.





	1. Cuarto sin ascensor

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho tiempo con falta de motivación, aquí presento mi nueva locura, y todo lo que puede definir este fic es que se trata de un Universo Alterno, con personajes de Kurumada y Teshirogi.
> 
> Ha habido muchas influencias en él, tanto literarias, cinematográficas y también de algunas de mis otras locuras anteriores, pero tanto las unas como las otras las aclararé al final para no influenciar en nada en su lectura; si alguien descubre o detecta los guiños será una enorme satisfacción, y si no ocurre pero se despierta la curiosidad para seguir buceando en mi universo, bienvenido sea el resultado :).
> 
> El título debo avisar que coincide con el de una novela existente, obra magnífica de Carlos Ruíz Zafón, titulada "Las luces de septiembre", pero sus argumentos no tienen nada que ver.
> 
> A partir de este punto, "enter at your own risk" y disfrutad del camino.

 

 

 

En la "inmobiliaria" virtual se lo habían remarcado por activa y por pasiva:  _"está alquilando un cuarto sin ascensor",_ pero para Mu no había tenido importancia. No entonces, cuando las ganas de aventura, de expandir horizontes y de cerrar la boca a su padre apremiaban.

No había dudado en el momento de pagar desde el mismo Jamir, y por internet, el importe íntegro de los tres meses que tenía previstos para su estancia en Barcelona. Todo de golpe, sin fraccionar el pago de su targeta. Y sin contemplar la posibilidad de un futuro arrepentimiento, que podría ser factible abonando solamente el mes que se le exigía de adelanto.

Ahora, viviendo las consecuencias de un exageradamente caluroso 1 de Septiembre, en pleno Carrer Petritxol (1) del Barrio Gótico de Barcelona, quizás se arrepentía. Sus ojos le traicionaron al recorrer la fachada que ostentaba el número de portal afortunado, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la ventana que se exhibía orgullosa en lo alto de ese lienzo oscuro de piedra y mortero. La que se imaginó suya...y lejana. Muy lejana a la cota "cero" que suponía el pavimento de la calle peatonal que pisaba.

En ese momento, el simple hecho de tener que acarrear equipaje y subirlo hasta esas alturas que se le antojaban celestiales haicendo uso únicamente de sus piernas, para el joven tibetano suponía un reto de calibre incalificable.

Pero no daría muestras de ello, no...aunque su padre estuviera a miles de kilómetros lejos y no pudiera ni imaginarse su cara de falta de sueño, el cansacio impreso sobre todo su cuerpo del jet lag, y para rematar el asunto, el angustiante peso que suponía soportar esa losa en forma de altos grados centígrados y mayor porcentaje de humedad. Mu no se quejaría, por supuesto que no lo haría, porque en Barcelona le esperaba la inspiración que se había dicho que necesitaba para dar arranque a su novela, la suerte que le proporcionaría una decente editorial - pensar en una de buena o renombre ya era proferir un abuso en el regalo del soñar -, y la tranquilidad indispensable que se supone que debe gozar cualquier escritor digno de recordar.

Había quedado a las 10 de la mañana con su casera, justo enfrente de una especie de cafetería-tetería que ostentaba un nombre que no comprendió de inmediato debido al desconocimiento de las lenguas locales, pero que pudo descifrar gracias a la pequeña traducción al Hindi que subrayaba las palabras de mayor tamaño: "सितंबर की रोशनी", o tal y como lo pudo traducir, "Luces de Septiembre", era el nombre de ese pequeño local con aspecto sencillo y exótico, el cuál quedó anotado en su mente como un posible salvavidas a tener en cuenta en medio de esa colorida jungla que se le antojaba la recién presentada Barcelona. Él no era hindú, pero la cercanía de sus orígenes con la Índia propiciaban que conociera la lengua, la gastronomía y gran parte de sus usos y costumbres, así que si esa especie de tetería era regentada por personal hindú, ya tenía dónde poder atar un fino hilo que lo mantuviera conectado con sus raíces.

El terrible bochorno que había dejado en herencia la muerte de un caluroso mes de agosto todavía conseguía que el sudor se hiciera presente en los rostros de todo aquél que se atrevía a desafiar las altas temperaturas generadas por el infalible asfalto, y él no era una excepción. Su largo y lacio cabello de color malva se apreciaba humedecido en todo su nacimiento. Pese a llevarlo sujeto con una goma a la altura de sus hombros, algunos mechones húmedos escapaban de su amarre, enmarcando un rostro que combinaba una exquisita mezcla de singular belleza y viva juventud que todavía no daba muestras de querer madurar.

Sus labios se partieron para dejar escapar un resoplido que ya no diferenciaba el hastío que le ocasionaba la demora del cansancio acumulado sobre sus hombros. Con desídia alzó su muñeca izquierda y oteó la hora, desesperándose al constatar que su casera oficialmente ya había entrado en demora. Abatido, dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara contra la fachada frontal a su supuesto portal, se reacomodó la mochila sobre su hombro y protegió la única maleta que llevaba entre sus pies, sin olvidarse de comprobar que no la asentaba sobre ningún rastro de orín canino ni ningún charco de líquidos con dudoso origen. Otro resoplido le traicionó de nuevo, sintiéndose cada vez más angustiado consigo mismo. No hacía falta que alzara el brazo y se husmeara la axila con mal disimulo ante el paso de varios transeúntes y turistas para saber que su cuerpo olía, y no precisamente a perfume de rosas. Era evidente que le urgía una ducha después de largas horas de vuelo combinadas con escalas interminables, o en su defecto, una cama donde poder caerse todavía vivo mientras el asfixiante calor no dejara caer su guillotina.

\- Cinco minutos más o llamo para cancelar el alquiler y exigir la devolución...- Se dijo para sí mismo, ladeando el rostro para poder secarse el sudor que lo perlaba con la tela de la húmeda camisa que también se pegaba en su hombro.

Frente a él se sucedían las idas y venidas de los eternos turistas que visitan la ciudad, mezclándose con el paso de algún peatón local, vecino quizás. La calle era angosta y apenas corría el aire, razón por la que el joven tibetano iba encontrándose cada vez más al borde del colapso. Una última ojeada al reloj que vestía su muñeca izquierda le delató que los cinco minutos que se había auto-impuesto de margen ya se estaban extinguiendo, y cuando sacó el móvil para buscar el número del contacto y anular de cuajo su proyecto de vida con caducidad de tres meses, una joven risueña y de aspecto un tanto hippie se le acercó sin vacilar, hablándole directamente en inglés.

\- ¡Hola! - Dijo con tono jovial, deteniéndose frente a él mientras le dedicaba una descarada y curiosa inspección.- Tú debes ser el nuevo inquilino, ¿no? - Preguntó, intentando colocar dos rebeldes rastas morenas tras una oreja repleta de pequeños aros de plata.

\- Si estamos hablando del ático del número 36, pues sí, ése soy yo.- Mu le contestó olvidando su sonrisa en los confines de su mortal cansancio, observándola sumamente extrañado al no descubrir a ninguna mujer de mediana edad, tal y como se la había imaginado durante el intercambio de mails que ambos habían perpetrado, pero a la chica no pareció importarle.

\- ¡Qué ingenioso eres! - Se rió sin malicia.- Ático...Bueno, si quieres considerarlo así, no soy yo quién siga intentando quitarte la ilusión.- Continuó, tomándose la atrevida libertad de hacerse con la mochila que colgaba del hombro de Mu sin siquiera pedirle un permiso de rigor.- Creo recordar que te remarqué con insistencia que era "un cuarto sin ascensor"...- Con un grácil gesto de su cabeza invitó a Mu a seguirla - Pero que te hablara de ático...tal y como lo entendemos aquí...

\- Disculpe, Sra Margarita...- Dijo Mu, un tanto molesto por la desenfadada actitud de esa jovencita que vestía una ajustadísima camiseta de tirantes color violeta y unos vaporosos pantalones con toda la paleta de colores habida y por haber.- Que no hay ascensor ya me quedó claro, pero en su página web dice que_

\- "Que es una vivienda sencilla, dotada de luz natural y ubicada en el último piso de un bloque antiguo del romántico Barrio Gótico de Barcelona" - Soltó la chica, pronunciando la información del tirón. Mu seguía observándola un tanto atolondrado por la letal combinación de calor, sueño y agotamiento tanto físico y mental, a lo que la muchacha se rió otra vez gustosa mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves de un bolsito que parecía la extensión de un curioso cinturón color amarillo amarrado a su cadera.- Creo que estás confundido y no te culpo...- Dijo, insertando las llaves en el cerrojo del viejo portal.- La Sra. Margarita es mi abuela, la propietaria del cuchitril que has alquilado. Pero las conversaciones vía internet las has tenido conmigo, obviamente; la mujer no entiende ni papa de las nuevas tecnologías.- El portal fue abierto, y unas condensadas sombras no demoraron en derramarse sobre los dos, obligando a la joven a buscar el interruptor de la luz comunitaria pese a estar viviendo horas de viva luz diurna.- Y la página web también es cosa mía. Comprenderás que hay tender cierto cebo para enganchar a los clientes, ¿no?.

Mu apenas tenía fuerzas para oponerse a todo ese derroche de energía post-adolescente y únicamente atinó a resoplar cuando se dio cuenta de la estrechez de las escaleras y de lo altos que parecían los peldaños. Inspirando profundamente, hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo y alzó la maleta con una mano, dejando la otra libre para asirse al gastado pasamanos de ese bloque de viviendas un tanto terrorífico.

\- ¿Sabes que te podría denunciar por hacer publicidad engañosa? - Dijo al pisar el primer rellano, lugar donde dejó descansar la maleta durante unos preciosos segundos que también le ayudaron a recuperar aire, aunque ahora se presentara denso y empapado de un fuerte olor a rancio.- ¿Ahora me dirás que las fotos no son reales? Ahí se veía un hermoso salón...

\- ¡¿Publicidad engañosa?! ¡Venga ya! Que en el momento de hacer los tratos te avisé, ¿recuerdas? - Se defendió la chica sin perder la sonrisa, enviándole una iluminada mirada desde la distancia que suponía el rellano de ventaja que les separaba.- Es un "cuarto sin ascensor"; en ningún momento mencioné "ático de lujo"...y el salón...pues cuando es salón...sí, es hermoso, ahora lo verás.

\- Y dale con el ascensor...- Farfulló para sus adentros, comprendiendo que ese tema debía ser el que desataba más quejas entre los inquilinos como él.- Vale, vale, da igual...- Renunció Mu en voz alta para hacerse oír, ayudándose de un gesto de su mano para despejar la estupidez de esa vacua conversación, como si sus palabras fueran simples y molestas moscas.- Mientras haya una cama y una ducha creo que hoy todo lo demás me da igual...- Añadió, asiéndose otra vez a su maleta para iniciar la escalada de otro tramo de toscos peldaños forrados de viejo gres.

\- ¡Ésto está más que garantizado! Tendrás todo lo indispensable para vivir.- Recibió como respuesta, acompañada de un guiño de ojo y una sana sonrisa que todo se lo hacían perdonar.

La muchacha siguió su ascenso haciendo gala de la vitalidad típica de los dieciocho años, y cuando Mu alcanzó la cima se halló frente al paso libre que dejaba la que sería la puerta al éxito de su futuro como escritor de best-sellers. Sin apenas fijarse en la escasa decoración, se adentró a lo que parecía iba a ser su salón-cocina-dormitorio-comedor, dejando caer la maleta ahí donde pudo para dedicarse a recuperar aire, secarse otra vez el sudor que recorría su rostro y buscar algo de dignidad que le ayudara a erguirse y zanjar su inusual "check in" con una más que inesperada "casera de sustitución".

\- Aquí te dejo las llaves con una copia.- Le informó, dejando dos manojos sobre la pequeña mesa redonda que descansaba en un rincón del espacio.- Y éstos son los papeles de tu contrato, que como verás...- Prosiguió, tomando el contrato de alquiler para darle un último repaso, tal y como le había pedido su abuela; tal y como hacía siempre que se encargaba de recibir a los huéspedes.-...pues está todo en orden. Aquí consta que abonaste íntegramente los tres meses de tu estancia, y aquí abajo hay una cláusula que te dice cómo proceder en caso de querer ampliar tu estancia aquí.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo Mu, tomando los papeles que le fueron ofrecidos de sopetón, encontrándoselos entre las manos sin apenas darse cuenta.

\- El tema gas...- La joven llamó su atención de nuevo, y cuando se supo con la vista de Mu posada sobre ella, le entregó una tarjeta con un número de teléfono escrito a mano y con tinta azul, acompañado de unas toscas letras que rezaban la palabra "BUTANO".- De ésto tendrás que encargarte tú, no está incluído en la mensualidad. Dispones de dos bombonas de butano, una para el calenador y otra para la cocina, peeero cuando se agoten deberás llamar a este número - La tarjeta revoloteó frente a la cansada mirada de Mu, que no hizo nada para intentar darle caza - y en un día o dos aparecerá el butanero y te las traerá, saldando las cuentas directamente con él.- Dicho ésto, le arrebató la tarjeta de la mano y también aterrizó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, la muchacha apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cadera mientras con el dedo índice de la otra señalaba a su inquilino en modo de advertencia.- Y sé bueno con la propina, que el pobre tipo se tiene que zampar todos estos peldaños cargado de peso.

\- Entendido...

\- A ver...¿qué más? - Pensó la joven, focalizando su castaña mirada sobre un punto indefinido del salón multiusos.- Nada, que para cualquier duda...anota mi número de teléfono y yo le paso el parte a mi abuela.- Concluyó, fijando sus ojos de nuevo sobre Mu, quién se vio abocado a sacar su propio móvil y obedecer sin rechistar las demandas de la chica.- Mi nombres es Cris, y el número...

\- Un...un momento...- La frenó Mu, que aún estaba buscando la opción "crea un nuevo contacto".

Cuando ésta fue hallada todos los datos facilitados por Cris fueron introducidos y comprobados, y una vez el joven exótico se reencontró con su añorada soledad y silencio, la idea de la ducha desapareció de sus intenciones más inmediatas tan velozmente como su cuerpo buscó por inercia la presencia del sofá-cama, desplomándose sin remedio sobre él.

Horas pasarían hasta que Mu resucitara de su urgida desconexión con el mundo. Unas largas horas que le lanzarían directamente a la noche local, abriendo los ojos a la penumbra que traspasaba la única ventana que allí existía. Notando cómo su estómago no se había olvidado de rugir ante la llamada de un apetito que no podría ser satisfecho ahí mismo.

La nevera se presentaba vacía, y la única idea viable que en su letargo fue capaz de urdir se materializó en tomar una ducha rápida y bajar a la tetería con nombre hindú que moraba a la parte baja de ese mismo edificio.

Con suerte algo comería. Algo con sabor a orígenes y a distancia...

Algo que, sólo un tiempo después, recordaría como el ágape que diera comienzo al resto de su nueva vida.

* * *

_(1) El Carrer Petritxol es una calle peatonal del Barrio Gótico de Barcelona, muy estrecha y famosa por los pequeños comercios y algún que otro café que habitan en las plantas bajas de las fachadas de sus antiguos edificios. En esta histroia, el local "Llums de Setembre" es uno de los locales que forman parte del rostro de esta calle, hallándose ubicado sobre la mitad de la misma._


	2. La cocina está cerrada

\- Papá, tendríamos que comenzar a valorar currículums...

\- Ahora no, Shaka...Ya lo haremos la semana que viene.

\- Llevas semanas diciendo que ya lo haremos "la semana que viene".- Se quejó el joven de largos cabellos rubios que respondía al nombre de Shaka, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y apenas hacía cinco minutos que los últimos clientes se habían ido, momento en que Shaka aprovechó para poner el cartel de "Cerrado", aunque olvidándose de dar vuelta a la llave que sellaba la puerta de acceso a ese pequeño espacio dotado de una atmósfera especial.

El hombre más mayor, el cuál circulaba por los cincuenta, rodeó la barra y se internó tras ella, deslizando su mano por la superficie hasta dar con la base del único tirador de cerveza que ahí residía, y que a él le servía para ubicarse justo en el punto dónde le gustaba cerrar la jornada. Durante el día se dedicaba a ofrecer meditaciones guiadas y diversos talleres sobre la cultura hindi y budista en otro espacio más íntimo y amplio ubicado en la misma trastienda. De noche, algunas de las tareas que su ceguera le permitía hacer era ordenar un poco el espacio que en plena actividad se le hacía difícil de pisar.

Shaka suspiró con resignación al corroborar que otra noche más su padre demoraba afrontar un trámite que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía, pero que cada vez apremiaba más. Algo tan sencillo o complicado como elegir a una persona para incorporarla al escaso personal que llevaba hacia adelante ese humilde negocio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, sucumbiendo de nuevo a otro de esos tensos momentos, cada vez más frecuentes. Asmita se concentró en su mecánica de cada día a esa hora y Shaka se aguantó otro suspiro al tiempo que reanudó sus pasos hacia el pequeño almacén. Las cortinas que hacían de barrera entre el espacio destinado a los clientes y la zona más privada fueron apartadas con un gesto que no escondía cierta inconformidad con la decisión tomada por Asmita, pero esa noche fue la única señal de desacuerdo que esbozó la actitud de Shaka.

Pasados unos segundos, las cortinas volvieron a moverse, pero no dieron paso a Shaka. Al olerse la soledad compartida a tres bandas, Dekhana (1), un hermoso ejemplar de pastor alemán hembra, emergió del pequeño almacén, bostezando con pereza al tiempo que se sacudía el sueño y avanzaba hasta conquistar el centro del local. Se conocía la rutina sobradamente y, haciendo gala de una educación envidiable, sólo pisaba las baldosas de la cafetería con total libertad cuando sabía que ningún nuevo cliente iba a penetrar en esos dominios que daban por zanjada una nueva jornada laboral.

Tras la barra, Asmita abrió el lavavajillas y se vio envuelto por la bocanada de vapor que la vieja máquina acababa de exhalar. La cesta con los platos, vasos y cubiertos del último pase cayó sobre el escurridor del fregadero oculto tras la zona de servicio, y con gestos mecánicos y calculados, tomó un trapo de algodón y comenzó a secar cada pieza con suma delicadeza.

Dekhana volvió a bostezar, acomodándose sin vergüenza en medio de las diversas sillas y mesas. Sabía que aún demorarían su subida a casa. Sabía que Shaka saldría con la escoba y se ocuparía de dar un barrido rápido, vadeando su nuevo emplazamiento de descanso con resignación. Y Sabía que padre e hijo volverían a discutir, a su manera, pero que lo harían...

La escoba no demoró su entrada en escena, aunque solamente fuera para facilitar un poco el trabajo al personal que cada madrugada acudía a lavar la cara y las entrañas del local. Y con ella, la nueva insistencia de Shaka con el tema de los currículums. O su intento...

\- Papá, creo que_

\- Que te he dicho que la semana que viene.- Le cortó Asmita, con cierta brusquedad aunque sin subir el tono de su suave voz.

\- ¡Asúmelo de una vez! - Espetó Shaka, perdiendo la paciencia que se le había ido agotando día tras día.- ¡Más pronto que tarde vamos a necesitar a alguien para sacar ésto adelante! - Exclamó una vez hubo extinguido la distancia que le separaba de su padre, quedando ambos divididos por la barra.- ¡Sé que es jodido pensar así, que parece muy frío y que te ofende, pero debemos_

\- Cállate, Shaka.- Volvió a cortarle, evidenciando todavía cierta autoridad, únicamente con el simple con el simple ademán de apuntalar ambas manos sobre la superficie que separaba sus respectivas terquedades.- Nada va a ser inminente. ¿Me oyes? - Dijo, arrugando el ceño al tiempo que sus párpados cerrados se contraían sobre lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una nítida mirada. Su rostro se ladeó donde intuía la presencia de su hijo, presentando un semblante adusto.- Y para que te quede claro, lo tengo asumido. Más de lo que te imaginas...- El paño utilizado para secar la vajilla seguía atrapado entre su mano derecha y la planicie de la barra, y en un gesto inconsciente y traidor fue estrujado por unos dedos que apenas pudieron disimular el repentino temblor que los embargó.

\- Pues no lo parece...- Insistió Shaka, incapaz de ocultar un atisbo de rabia que por su desgracia acabó impregnando su voz.

Asmita se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, y con la silenciosa impotencia que estaba conquistándole desde hacía un tiempo. Una impotencia que trataba de esquivar cada vez que se enfrentaba a la nociva crudeza que surgía de los labios de su hijo.

Dekhana seguía tumbada en medio del local, con una oreja dirigida hacia la pequeña disputa que compartían padre e hijo, pero su mirada soñolienta se fijaba en las idas y venidas que seguían sucediéndose en la calle y que llegaban a su escrutinio a través de los ventanales. Poco a poco la pereza fue cerrándole los ojos, pero al escuchar cómo la puerta de entrada era abierta, todos sus sentidos se alertaron de inmediato. En la discusión establecida unos pasos más allá, le tocaba el turno de réplica a Asmita, pero se abstuvo de ello al sentir que alguien accedía a sus dominios. En cambio, fue Shaka el que dándose media vuelta y descubriéndose en compañía de un turista despistado, no dudó en acercarse al recién llegado y hacerle notar que el negocio ya no prestaba servicio.

\- Lo siento, pero estamos cerrados.- Dijo con el tono más amable que encontró. Aunque a oídos de todos resultó en exceso serio y tajante.

\- Oh, vaya...perdón...- Se disculpó el joven que lucía ojos adormilados y que arrastraba consigo un agradable aroma a recién duchado.- Al ver luz creí que...

\- Pues no. Creyó mal entonces...- Le soltó Shaka, rayando una impertinencia que acabó por amedrentar al recién llegado al tiempo que también conseguía crispar a su padre.

\- Mi intención no era molestar...- Dijo Mu, sonrojándose de vergüenza al saberse regañado de esa manera tan directa y descarada. Sin pensarlo mucho dio un par de pasos atrás, aunque un necesario orgullo no le permitió la retirada sin antes presentar una justificación a su urgente incursión al primer local con comida presentado a su hambre con jet lag.- Pero acabo de llegar a la ciudad, vengo de un viaje muy largo y estoy muerto de hambre. Perdóname si todo lo que necesito es llenar el estómago de alguna manera.- Dijo con sequedad, focalizando su verde mirada directamente sobre Shaka.

Su mano alcanzó la manija de la puerta, pero antes que ésta fuera abierta, fue la voz de Asmita la que le detuvo las intenciones.

\- No te vayas, joven...

\- Lo siento, de verdad, si está cerrado busco otro lugar. Lo que pasa es que no me fijé en el cartel...- Insistió Mu, que tampoco quería comenzar a buscar problemas con los primeros vecinos que conocía.

\- La cocina está cerrada, papá...- Le recordó Shaka, acercándose a él e intentando hablar en voz baja para no empeorar la imagen de sí mismo que acababa de ofrecer.- La plancha está apagada y_

\- Le puedes hacer algo frío si al muchacho le apetece.

Asmita le replicó haciendo también un uso bajo de su voz, y Mu permanecía a la expectativa con alguna esperanza de por fin dar alivio a la quemazón que habitaba en su estómago.

\- Vale...tú ganas, como siempre...- Se resignó Shaka ante la pícara sonrisa de triunfo que esbozó su padre.

\- No cuesta nada ser buena persona y ser consecuente con nuestras creencias.

\- Tienes razón, pero no le podemos ofrecer mucho...

Shaka estaba en lo cierto. Con la plancha apagada y la jornada laboral extinguida, apenas les quedaban algunas unidades de Naan(2) y poco más, pero a Mu nada de éso le importaba. Pese a que los dueños del pequeño bar hablaron en voz baja, las palabras intercambiadas entre ellos habían llegado a sus oídos, y sin saber cómo se halló plantado en medio del local frente a la guardia que ahí hacía la calmada perra, y con los ojos brillantes de ilusión se acogió a cualquier cosa sólida que pudiera salir de la cocina.

\- El Naan está bien, y si no hay nada para acompañarlo no importa.- Dijo ante la atenta mirada de Dekhana, que se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras al ver su espacio un poco invadido por un extraño.- Prometo comerlo rápido e irme lo más pronto posible, pero es que me he encontrado con la nevera vacía y yo, pues sinceramente, estoy desesperado después de tanto viaje sin comer nada en condiciones...

\- Las neveras de los hoteles acostumbran a estar vacías...- Confirmó Asmita, en un intento de tranquilizar al joven turista.- Y cada vez se estila menos que ofrezcan pensión completa. Pero no te preocupes, que mi hijo algo te servirá.- Añadió, hablando con calma mientras se olvidaba de sus tareas tras la barra y emergía de ella llevando consigo el arnés especial para invidentes que sujetaría al lomo de Dekhana.

\- No estoy en un hotel.- Mu ofreció la información sin una necesidad explícita para ello, pero al saberse nuevo en el edificio creyó adecuado proceder con una aclaración formal. Al fin y al cabo, se verían a menudo durante los tres meses de su estadía en la ciudad.- Tengo previsto pasar en Barcelona tres meses, por lo que he alquilado el ático de este mismo edificio.

\- ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Asmita, al cuál se le iluminó un poco el rostro al ser conocedor de esta insustancial información.- Seremos vecinos entonces. Nosotros tres vivimos en el primero.- Se explicó a su vez, todo ante la contenida reacción de contrariedad que se dibujó en el rostro de Shaka y la repentina exaltación de Dekhana al saber que sus servicios como perro lazarillo darían comienzo enseguida.

\- Caramba...ésto sí que es casualidad...- Dijo Mu, sintiéndose un tanto alegre. Y algo menos solo.

\- Shaka ya debe estar preparándote algo.- Asmita habló mientras palpaba el lomo de la ansiosa Dekhana para amarrar correctamente el arnés que le servía para sujetarse con firmeza y poder seguir los pasos de su guía sin problema. Sabiendo que Shaka aún no había movido ni un dedo ni una intención, instándole con su peculiar sutileza a que lo hiciera de una vez.- Y yo me voy. Espero que tu tiempo en Barcelona sea agradable, y ya sabes lo que se dice, para cualquier duda, problema o lo que sea, aquí estamos. Si no es en "Les Llums" no dudes en buscarnos en el primero de tu misma escalera.- Sentenció, acariciando la cabeza de la hermosa y cuidada perra.

\- Gracias, de verdad. Es usted muy amable.- Mu no sabía muy bien cómo proceder con Asmita, así que se abstuvo de querer ofrecerle la mano para estrechársela a modo de saludo, quedándose con las ganas de hacer algo que no pareciese tonto o desubicado.

\- Mi nombre es Asmita.

\- Yo me llamo Mu.

La mano diestra de Asmita se extendió al aire acompañada de una afable sonrisa y la carencia total de mirada, y fue entonces cuando Mu supo que se le estaba ofreciendo el saludo que él se estaba aguantando con torpeza. Sus manos se encontraron y se estrecharon con firmeza, mientras desde la cocina Shaka espiaba la escena de reojo, sintiéndose incómodo ante la idea de tener a ese chico como nuevo vecino. Sabía cómo era su padre, y ya estaba augurando que éste haría lo imposible para que naciera una amistad que al joven rubio no le interesaba.

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Dekhy y yo nos vamos! - Exclamó desde el centro del local, volviendo su rostro hacia la entrada de la pequeña cocina.- ¡Seguramente iremos a pasear! ¡No nos esperes despierto!

\- Vale, vale...haz lo que quieras...- Farfulló Shaka para sí, sirviendo dos rebanadas de Naan de queso y dos de comino ne una pequeña cesta.

\- ¡¿Me oyes?!

\- ¡Sí papá, sí! ¡Te oigo! - Exclamó en respuesta, demorando estúpidamente el momento de salir de allí y encontrarse a solas con el potencial candidato a ser su mejor amigo elegido por su padre.

\- Bien...Un placer, Mu.- Asmita volvió a tantear la cabeza y el lomo de Dekhy en forma de arrumacos y mimos antes de buscar el punto exacto dónde agarrar el rígido arnés.- Shaka parece un chico muy serio y distante, pero siempre es así con los desconocidos. Cuando yo era joven era igual de arisco.- Se explicó, comenzando su tarea de "celestina" amical.- Sólo nos hace falta que nos tengan paciencia y nos den un poco de tiempo. Luego somos personas encantadoras, ya lo verás.- Le susurró, esperando no ser escuchado por el implicado en la furtiva conversación.

\- El placer es mío.- Aceptó Mu, que también comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo ante esa forzada situación.

Asmita se sonrió una última vez, y agarrándose con fuerzas en el arnés de Dekhy le indicó que ya podían emprender su marcha. Una vez en la calle, ambos tomaron la dirección que les conduciría directamente a la Plaça del Pi, y una vez se supo un poco alejado del local que regentaba desde hacía unos años, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y dudó unos segundos antes de desbloquearlo y tantear la tecla que correspondía al número dos. Su teléfono no era digital dada su condición de invidente, y poseía teclas como en la antigua usanza. En el número uno tenía grabado el contacto de Shaka, y en el dos residía otro nombre.

Otra alma.

Otro salvavidas en la oscuridad de su día a día.

Un salvavidas que esa noche le hacía falta, y el cuál no sabía si atendería. La última vez que se encontraron no terminaron bien. Discutieron, y sucedió debido a su manía de decir casi siempre lo que pensaba, sin valorar que sus palabras a veces podían herir u ofender a quien las recibía. Cuando ocurría ésto, el enfado les duraba unos días, pero  _él_ siempre acababa llamando, o apareciendo por les "Llums de Setembre".

Esta vez no había sido así, y Asmita comenzaba a arrepentirse de poseer esa lengua a veces tan viperina, otras veces tan entrometida. Casi siempre tan inoportuna como también lo era su ineptitud para saber corregirse al momento después de equivocarse.

Las dudas siguieron, pero un lamento de Dekhy, impaciente por no saber hacia dónde dirigirse una vez alcanzada la plaza, hizo que su pulgar accionara el número dos y que los tonos de llamada apareciesen.

Pasó un tono. Dos. Tres. Cuatro...y cuando se acercaba el quinto con el consiguiente salto del contestador, una voz grave y varonil atendió.

 _"Hola Asmita...¿Pasa algo?" -_ Inquirió la voz, mostrando un tinte todavía resentido.

\- Hola Def...¿Estás trabajando?

_"Es obvio que no. Sabes de sobra que en el trabajo no puedo atender llamadas."_

El tono y la forma tan seca de contestar revelaban que quién estuviera del otro lado se sentía herido más allá de la piel.

Asmita calló por unos instantes, y ante la falta de nuevas órdenes, Dekhy decidió tomar asiento sobre sus patas traseras. Si las órdenes seguían sin aparecer luego ya valoraría si tumbarse o no.

\- Defteros...

_"¿Qué quieres, Asmita?"_

Otra oleada de silencio en ambas partes de la comunicación y un bostezo abriendo la boca de Dekhy, quién ya había optado por yacer sobre el pavimento.

\- Necesito  _verte,_  Def. Hoy lo necesito...- Asmita apretó la mandíbula, tragando tristeza y desazón a la espera de una respuesta que no llegaba.

Unos instantes más de silencio que se hicieron insoportables fueron robando la poca esperanza que quedaba, hasta que la grave voz del otro lado habló de nuevo.

_"Estoy en casa."_

No se dijo nada más. Y tampoco hacía falta. No entre ellos.

La llamada se cortó, pero una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con la alegría se asentó sobre los labios de Asmita.

Llegar le demoraría poco si usaba el metro. Pero dada la hora de la noche, ya no había metro...

La tarifa de un taxi sería el pago de sus debidas disculpas y su consiguiente perdón.

* * *

_(1) Dekhana: Significa "Mirada" en hindi._

_(2) Naan: Típico pan de la gastronomía hindú._


	3. Mano amiga

**Mano amiga**

Asmita tanteó las teclas del viejo interfono, ubicándose en la segunda columna empezando de izquierda a derecha y comenzando desde la parte baja, para seguidamente ir subiendo el dedo índice rozándolas hasta contar tres. Allí se detuvo y apretó la que con toda seguridad correspondía al 3º 2ª sin permitirse más tiempo para dudar. A fin de cuentas, la tensa conversación telefónica que había mantenido con el habitante de dicha morada ya daba a entender que su tardía visita no sería tomada por imprevista.

La jovial Dekhana respiraba ansiosa, esperando la apertura y blandiendo en alto la cola en clara señal de alegría; era obvio que la destinación no le era desconocida, y en consecuencia, quién tras ella se escondía tampoco. Y que además de conocerle, le caía bien. Asmita emitió un contenido suspiro mientras pugnaba para no lamentarse de haber decidido desplazarse hasta allí a esas horas que ya sobrepasaban la media noche, y cuando a punto estuvo de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la Avinguda del Paral·lel(1) para detener otro taxi que paseara su pesar, el portal fue abierto sin ninguna otra señal que el chirriante carraspeo de los engranajes de apertura.

En ese antiguo bloque del barrio del Poble Sec(2) sí que había ascensor, y por su fortuna parecía estar esperando su llegada en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Al acceder dentro ambos fueron asaltados por un fuerte olor a desinfectante, consorte de sus propias pisadas culpables de arrugar un par de hojas de periódico usado. Al parecer algún vecino había procedido con al rudimentaria limpieza de los espacios comunitarios del bloque, pero ni con ese casero empeño se podía borrar ese aroma a rancio y viejo, enquistado en todas las bisagras del edificio. El ascensor subió al tercero y se detuvo haciendo gala de su habitual rudeza, y al emerger de sus entrañas, la puerta que ostentaba sobre su umbral un número 2 se hallaba entreabierta.

Asmita pudo haber tocado el timbre para anunciar su aparición pero Dekhy, olvidándose de recibir alguna posible orden más, se le adelantó aprovechando la flacidez del agarre que se sostenía sobre su arnés. Sus pasos trotaron hacia el interior de la vivienda, y al toparse con su habitante no dudó en derrocharle alegría en forma de contenidos ladridos y repetidos intentos de alzarse en dos patas apoyándose con sus respectivas delanteras sobre un amplio pecho, siempre dispuesto a recibir sus caninos mimos.

\- ¡Dekhy! ¡Hola, muchacha! Hacía días que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? - La perra continuaba revoloteando alrededor de Defteros, emitiendo pequeños saltos para seguir llamando una atención que ya ostentaba al completo. Su cabeza fue acariciada con una energía que a ella le encantaba, sobretodo cuando esas dos grandes manos buscaban las partes traseras de sus orejas y los dedos masajeaban tras ellas.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Galletas? Claro que sí, mi chica...si ya nos conocemos tú y yo...¡Vamos! ¡Sígueme!

Defteros ignoró la entrada de Asmita, incluso cuando éste cerró la puerta tras él. Sencillamente se concentró en las fiestas que siempre le regalaba Dekhana, agarrándose a ellas y a la conocida rutina de las galletas María(3), para llevársela hacia la cocina y satisfacer la costumbre que hacía tiempo se había instaurado a su llegada en ese piso.

El hindú suspiró con resignación ante el castigo que seguía recibiendo por parte de Defteros. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero las disculpas siempre se le atascaban en la garganta, pese a saber que esa noche las debía desde hacía más de una semana. Los jubilosos ladridos de Dekhy le indicaron que efectivamente ella y Defteros se hallaban en la cocina, lugar donde residía una caja metálica, cofre de las deliciosas galletas de desayuno que su guía y mirada devoraba cada vez que pisaba esa casa. La indiferencia que le mostró Defteros no le invitó a adentrarse en la cocina, pero tampoco le instó a que no lo hiciera, de modo que caminó los conocidos pasos que le acercaron hacia el epicentro del recién inaugurado festín de golosinas. Al no llevar el bastón, objeto que raras veces se veía obligado a usar gracias a la presencia de un lazarillo en su vida, sus pies chocaron con una silla mal dispuesta y por su dejada posición en medio de la estancia supo que habían hallado a Defteros cenando.

\- Siento que hayamos interrumpido tu cena...- Susurró, moviendo la silla hasta medio encajarla bajo la pequeña mesa.

\- Ya había terminado.

Defteros le respondió con la misma tosquedad empleada en su última conversación telefónica, privándose de dirigirle una mirada que Asmita no vería, pero que él quizás sí que necesitaba ofrecer. Aunque su pequeño orgullo se mantenía aferrado a la gula de Dekhy y sus ansias para seguir engullendo galletas. Una tercera unidad fue dejada caer desde una altura nada despreciable, pero los agudos sentidos de la perra la cazaron al aire, medio masticándola antes de tragarla entera y esperar otra que ya no iba a llegar.

\- Ya está bien por hoy, mi chica, que luego te empachas...

Defteros le amañagó la cabeza y seguidamente tapó la caja metálica y la guardó en el lugar que tenía asignado dentro de la alacena. Asmita había dejado que sus manos se apoyaran en el respaldo de la silla que acababa de mover, y ahí aguardaba, esperando ser atendido. Sabiendo que el castigo que Defteros estaba infligiendo sobre él ya andaba rayando su caducidad. Los dos tenían orgullo, pero Asmita tenía más, y ambos lo asumían. Defteros se acercó a la pequeña mesa que había acogido su escueta cena, retirando el plato vacío y el quinto(4) de cerveza que le había ayudado a bajar el bocadillo de tortilla francesa que se había cocinado después de llegar del trabajo. Asmita escuchaba todos sus movimientos, percibía cuando se acercaba y cuando se ensanchaban las distancias entre ellos, pero aguardó paciente sin cambiar de posición, construyendo en su mente las palabras que podría decir si Defteros seguía negándose el derecho a iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Has trabajado con turno de tarde hoy? - Inquirió finalmente el rubio hindú, empleando un calmado tono de voz que pretendía ser conciliador.

\- ¿Importa éso? - Defteros respondió con acidez al tiempo que depositaba el plato en el fregadero y que decidía apurar el último trago que le quedaba de la cerveza.

\- Claro que importa. No deseo molestarte...Sé que llegas cansado...

\- Joder Asmita...- Se quejó Defteros, que ya comenzaba a saberse perdedor del control de la situación.- Os he abierto la puerta. Estáis aquí porque así lo he decidido.- Añadió, dándose media vuelta para acabar apoyando su trasero contra la mesada que albergaba el fregadero.- Además, hoy ha concluído mi semana de tarde y mañana y pasado tengo fiesta. Así que...si estoy cansado tengo días para recuperarme.

Defteros se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionando la compunción que lucía el rostro de su viejo conocido, mientras Asmita se debatía con su propio orgullo y la necesidad de reclamar un abrazo al único que sabía arroparle, aunque fuera únicamente con su cercanía y presencia.

Hacía años que Defteros y Asmita se conocían. Muchos años. Sus caminos se habían cruzado en Barcelona cuando todavía ambos podían considerarse jóvenes, pese a que el apuesto griego lucía seis años más que los vividos por el extravagante hindú. Por ese entonces, Asmita trabajaba en la ONCE(5), vendiendo cupones de lotería en un puesto ubicado al final de Las Ramblas; vivía solo con su hijo pequeño y con la ilusión de que ambos pudieran salir adelante en un país extraño y muy lejano a las duras tierras de sus humildes orígenes. Defteros acababa de llegar, procedente de Atenas, con la intención de trabajar de estibador en el puerto mercante de la capital catalana. Había conseguido el trabajo gracias al currículum que traía consigo de su desempeño del mismo trabajo en el puerto de Piraeus, y cada día de vuelta a la primera vivienda que consiguió se detenía en el garito de Asmita y le compraba un cupón junto a una dosis de infinitos sueños e ilusión. La manía que entonces tenía Defteros había propiciado que esa relación, que en un inicio se ceñía a un nimio intercambio de bienes y palabras, acabara derivando en la construcción de una peculiar e intensa amistad.

Amistad...he ahí una de las palabras que escondían a menudo el origen de sus discusiones. Pasados veinte largos años, lo que para uno seguía siendo "amistad", para el otro había desembocado en algo que ya no sabía ni quería definir de ninguna manera. Y no había sido distinto en su último desencuentro, no... Pero ahí estaban otra vez, uno frente al otro, lanzándose reproches que viajaban entre las frecuencias de un silencio que entre ellos hablaba más que las palabras.

\- ¿Vas a decirme por qué te has tomado la molestia de subirte a un taxi que aceptara perros y venir hasta aquí? ¿A estas horas? - Preguntó Defteros al fin, emitiendo un resoplido que ventiló su nariz e intentó apartarle un abundante mechón de cabello azulado que hacía rato sentía cosquilleándole por el rostro.

Asmita alzó el rostro hacia donde sentía el foco de la voz de Defteros, inspiró hondo y después de hinchar su pecho y dejar en el hilo de espera las disculpas debidas, puso nombre a su pesar.- Es Shaka...

Defteros resopló, descruzó los brazos y dejó que las manos se apoyaran sobre su cadera.- Cuéntame...

\- ¿Te importa si vamos al salón?

\- Claro que no.- Se rindió Defteros.

Al notar movimiento, fue Dekhana la primera en conquistar el salón, saltando sobre una butaca cubierta con una sábana a rayas que ya tenía su aroma impregnado. Defteros dejó el paso a Asmita, y éste se dirigió hacia el sofá de tres plazas que ocupaba todo un largo de pared. Los pasos de ese piso se los tenía casi tan bien contados como los del suyo, razón por la cuál no le era necesaria la ayuda de su fiel guía, quien innegablemente también se sentía en entorno seguro. Defteros tomó asiento a su lado, dejando escapar detalles de una segunda juventud que seguía impresa en sus gestos, como fue dejar caer su trasero sobre su pierna derecha flexionada encima los asientos del sofá. El codo se clavó en la cumbre del reposacabezas y la mano se convirtió en el apoyo de su sien. La azul mirada recorrió las facciones de Asmita, sentado a pocos palmos de distancia, y al mascarse otra vez el silencio, fue el apuesto griego el que abrió la lata de la conversación.

\- También os habéis discutido...Otra vez...

\- No exactamente...- Asmita se apartó los rubios cabellos que cubrían su frente con un gesto inconsciente, y luego se revolvió sobre el sofá buscando una comodidad que apenas hallaba, ni alejando su rostro del compasivo escrutino al que sabía estaba siendo sometido.- Lo que pasa es que ha vuelto a sacarme el tema de los currículums...y pues...me duele, Def...

\- Sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que vuestro local se cierre.

\- Lo sé...créeme que lo sé. Pero no soporto descubrirle esa frialdad...ese casi desprecio a la realidad...- Se sinceró Asmita, perdiendo poco a poco el orgullo que vestía su voz.- Desde que los médicos nos pusieron en situación que actúa así, como si la vida le importara una mierda. Como si yo tuviera la culpa de ello y me castigara a su manera...

\- Tiene miedo, Asmita. Compréndele...

\- ¡Yo también tengo miedo! ¡¿O acaso te crees que los años de ventaja que me da la vida me aportan serenidad?!

\- Deberían. Igual que tus creencias...

\- ¡Pues no! ¡Hoy no! Hoy necesito sentirme humano, dolorido y cabreado.- Exclamó Asmita, girando su rostro hasta encajar la carencia de su mirada en el camino que la enlazaba con la de Defteros.- Hoy necesito que me perdones por todo lo que te dije la última vez...- Añadió, deslizando su mano zurda por la superficie del sofá hasta que ésta se topó con un fuerte muslo, lugar dónde acabó reposando con el tácito consentimiento de su dueño.- Hoy necesito una mano amiga, Def...

No hubo confesiones de más debilidades. Conociendo a Asmita ya habían sido suficientes, pero ésto no privó que la sensibilidad de Defteros se olvidara de sus últimas rencillas y emergiera en silencio. Transformando la línea de sus labios en una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente fue atrapada por la sutil mordedura de sus dientes. Inundando su azul mirada con una pátina de lágrimas que no debía deslizarse más allá de su propia máscara de fortaleza y serenidad.

El griego se fijó en la mano de Asmita posada sobre su muslo, tanteando las cercanías de la rodilla. Esperando una respuesta que acompañara su tristeza. Y lo hizo...Permitió que su zurda, la cuál hasta el momento había permanecido cercando su tobillo, aterrizara sobre ella y la estrechara con fuerza.

Con confianza.

Y con un amor que en su clandestinidad, a nadie laceraba.

\- Sabes que siempre me has tenido a tu lado.- Dijo, esforzándose en mostrar una voz segura.- Y siempre te he dicho que estaré a tu lado hasta el final. Que no afrontarás nada solo.

Defteros estaba al tanto de todos los detalles que conformaban la vida de Asmita. Nada se le escapaba, aunque a veces fingiera no darse cuenta de muchas cosas para no rasguñar la coraza de suficiencia con la que el hindú se cubría. Y también le dolía descubrirle herido y frágil...

Sobretodo frágil.

Asmita sonrió, luchando para sobreponerse a una densa aflicción que esa noche le había tomado con la guardia baja, estrujando a su vez la mano que siempre había sido una de sus anclas a la vida.

\- Y tú sabes que quizás no me lo merezca después de todo...

\- ¡Ya vale! No me vengas con éstas ahora.- Le regañó Defteros, afianzando mejor la mano de su amigo.- Prometo olvidarme de todo lo que dijiste de mi hermano la última vez que vino a verme. En algunas cosas...sólo en algunas...quizás tuvieras razón...- Admitió seguidamente, mintiendo para poder hacer un poco de broma en vez de leña de un árbol caído entre la confianza de ambos.

\- Es que...como dije...

\- ¡Que no! ¡Que ya vale! ¡Ya te escuché!

Defteros rompió el contacto de sus manos y se alzó del sofá de una arrebolada. El momento de flojera paracía estar superándose, tal y como lo delataba la intención de Asmita de volver a poner en duda ciertas actitudes de Aspros, el hermano gemelo de Defteros, y de paso también de su esposa Sasha.

\- Aspros es muy prepotente...- Se lanzó a recordarle de nuevo Asmita, mientras escuchaba cómo Defteros se dirigía hacia la cocina.- ...y me molesta que no valore tu trabajo en el puerto, entre muchas otras cosas que menosprecia de ti.

\- ¡Pues no le hagas caso! - Exclamó la voz procedente de la cocina.- ¡Él es así y yo hace una vida que me adapté a su altanería!

\- ¡Y su esposa es terriblemente pesada! ¡Siempre preguntándote lo mismo! "¡¿Y no te piensas casar?!" "¡¿Y no has conocido a nadie?!" - Asmita seguía amarrándose al último tema de disputa para no acabar consumiéndose en otro tema que le urgía olvidar, aunque fuera por unas escasas horas.

\- Pues la próxima vez trágate el miedo y déjame presentarte como lo que para mí eres, joder.- Le susurró Defteros, haciéndole sonrojar sin medida al mantenerle vociferando y creyendo que aún estaba lejos de él.- ¿Una cerveza?- Preguntó, cambiando de tercio y ofreciéndole un quinto abierto.

\- Sabes que no puedo beber alcohol...- Se negó Asmita, ahora sintieńdose ruborizado por más de una razón.- Y no tengo miedo, lo que sucede es que_

\- Una noche es una noche.- Le cortó el imponente estibador al tiempo que disponía la pequeña botella entre una de las manos del hindú.- Y la próxima vez que vengan, es decir...lo más probable que en Navidades, se lo diré. Contigo o sin ti. ¡Que no somos unos críos, joder!

Defteros propinó un trago a la cerveza que también traía para él, y acto seguido se dejó caer sobre el sofá al tiempo que su diestra se posaba sobre el hombro de Asmita y lo estrujaba con un gesto impregnado de algo más que simple amistad.

\- No sé en qué condiciones estaré de decir nada en Navidad...

Ahí Defteros enmudeció. No por las palabras que traspasaron los finos labios de ese hombre que hacía años que le amaba amparado por una auto-impuesta clandestinidad.

Sino por la directa visión de unos ojos que albergaban un claro y apagado azul...

...y por las lágrimas que de ellos escaparon con total impunidad.

* * *

_(1) La Avinguda del Paral·lel es una de las calles importantes de Barcelona, en la cuál se ubican bastantes teatros y salas de fiesta, y que actúa de "separación" entre barrios._

_(2) El Poble Sec es uno de los barrrios de trabajadores de Barcelona, ubicado a los pies de la montaña Montjuïc, cercano a la zona portuaria._

_(3) Tipo de galleta dulce muy consumido en Europa._

_(4) Quinto de cerveza es la medida de una botella equivalente a 25cl._

_(5) ONCE: Organización Nacional de Ciegos Españoles._


	4. Bofetadas de realidad

**Bofetadas de realidad**

En el reloj de la cocina transcurrían las seis de la madrugada y Shaka ya hacía media hora que estaba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa que acogía sus livianos desayunos. La primera infusión del día se había enfriado ante a la carencia de mirada, la cual se hallaba focalizada en otros ángulos de sus pensamientos desde el mismo momento de tomar asiento. Unos pensamientos que le condujeron directamente hacia su padre y su respectiva ausencia.

Esa matutina constatación, rematada con su consiguiente preocupación, no se debía a que el joven hindú ejerciera un exhaustivo control frente a los movimientos de su progenitor, pero la verdad es que al recorrer el corto camino que le conducía del baño a la cocina, no había podido evitar fijarse en la puerta entornada de la habitación principal. La pizca de cama que quedaba a la vista se apreciaba vacía y hecha, y la cuna vieja y aplastada de Dheky lucía sin el calor de su dueña.

Era innegable. Asmita y su lazarilla habían pasado la noche fuera de casa, y Shaka sabía de sobras dónde. Y porqué. Aunque su padre se empeñara en mantener viva una mentira que ya nada ocultaba, si es que había conseguido hacerlo alguna vez.

Shaka suspiró hondo mientras se entrelazaba los dedos y se llevaba la unión de sus manos bajo el peso de su mentón. La infusión seguía sin ser probada y la poca luz que conseguía desafiar la estrechez de la calle y colarse por la ventana apenas se atrevía a reconfortar su ánimo.

Sus pensamientos continuaron divagando, calibrando las posibilidades que le ofrecían una conversación cercana con su padre.

Y necesaria.

Hacía tiempo que le había descubierto sus escapadas nocturnas. Sus excusas vanas. Sus mentiras frágiles. Sus miedos y debilidades. Y lo había eludido porque para el orgullo de ambos era más cómodo así. Cada vez que ocurría, Asmita entonaba con vergüenza y rapidez unas evasivas urgentes, y Shaka fingía una credulidad que le evitaba toda posibilidad de conversación sincera y llana.

Pero ya no podían seguir de esta manera. Él ya no era un crío, sino un chaval de casi veintisiete años, y su padre estaba a punto de cumplir una edad en la que no urgía disimular.

Shaka suspiró hondo, deshizo el lazo que unía sus manos y removió por inercia la fría infusión, tomando seguidamente la taza para beber su amargo contenido del tirón.

Estaba decidido. Esperaría a su padre y le dejaría claro que debían dejar de fingir. Los dos.

Que debían aprovechar el tiempo. Los dos.

Que debían hacer muchas cosas antes que...antes que...

Los dos. Juntos como nunca lo habían estado...Los dos.

La buena predisposición macerada en el interior del joven parecía sólida y firme hasta que, al escuchar cómo una llave daba vueltas al cerrojo de la puerta principal con suma cautela y una orden invitaba a que cierta compañera se mantuviera callada y quieta, toda buena intención se fue al traste. Asmita accedió a la pequeña vivienda convencido que su hijo aún dormiría, y si andaba con sigilo podría dar con su habitación y fingir que el alba le había atrapado descansando en casa.

Shaka se olvidó de su licuado desayuno y quizás un poco de sus inusuales predisposiciones conciliadoras, y se dirigió hacia el angosto pasillo. Los brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho al tiempo que su cuerpo buscaba apoyarse contra la estructura del marco de la puerta de la cocina. Un silencioso suspiro inundó sus pulmones antes de escapar por su nariz, y cuando Dekhy estuvo a punto de acceder a la habitación que compartía con su dueño, se dejó traicionar por un alegre gemido que le brindó unos más que necesarios buenos días.

\- Mierda...- Masculló Asmita al saberse delatado por la jovialidad e inocencia de su lazarilla.

Dekhana se acercó a Shaka con la cola en alto y agitándola a modo de saludo, regalándole fiestas y demandando un poco de afecto antes de regresar a la vera de su dueño. Asmita se había detenido justo en la frontera que delimitaba un espacio común con su privada habitación, y casi augurando la naturaleza de la inminente reprimenda decidió optar por alzar una barrera de protección.

Sin éxito.

Sus labios se habían entreabierto para soltar la primera sandez del día, o la última de la noche según que punto de referencia se tomara, pero la voz de Shaka habló antes que él.

\- Qué paseo más largo os habéis dado, ¿no? - Inquirió con cierto retintín.- De media noche hasta ahora, seis horas paseando...hasta os podríais apuntar a una maratón. Con el entreno que os pegáis...

\- Shaka, no estoy para sermones...- Se defendió Asmita con evidente resignación.- Me voy a tumbar un rato, que aún no es hora de abrir el local.

Sus intenciones fueron tan claras como sus palabras y Dekhy ya le esperaba acurrucada en su redondo lecho, pero la mano de Shaka atrancando la puerta impidió que Asmita desapareciera de su vista.

\- Papá, pareces un chiquillo.- Le soltó con dureza.- No estás en condiciones de pasártelas andando por ahí toda la noche. Te podría dar un bajón y luego ¿qué? ¿quién te ayudaría, eh? ¿los vendedores de latas de cerveza de las Ramblas? ¿los turistas borrachos? ¿los carteristas que acechan a los turistas borrachos? ¿Dekhy?

\- No me hables como si fuera imbécil, hijo.- Le reprendió Asmita, arrugando el ceño y alzando el rostro hasta quedar frente a la tez de Shaka, aunque no hubiera correspondencia de miradas. La puerta seguía siendo víctima de la fuerza del más joven, y Asmita desistió de intentar acceder a su zona más íntima de la casa.- Y ahora déjame entrar, por favor.

\- ¡Me preocupo por ti, papá! - Exclamó Shaka, ahora sí, soltando la puerta de su amarre.- No puedes pasarte todas las noches fuera de casa. Te lo digo en serio, si te da un bajón de azúcar no habrá nadie que te ayude.

\- ¡Pues no te preocupes tanto que ya soy mayorcito, Shaka! - Sus manos tantearon el cuerpo de su hijo, y cuando se posaron sobre su pecho no dudaron en ejercer la presión necesaria para apartarle de su camino.

\- ¡Estás enfermo! - Le atacó Shaka, sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- ¡Sólo padezco diabetes, y la tengo controlada! - Asmita se defendió ya sin muchas fuerzas, aún así consiguió un paréntesis de silencio que aprovechó para rebajar el volumen de su voz.- Y si me da un bajón de azúcar, sé que hacer. Siempre voy preparado, y lo sabes. No entiendo a qué vienen tus ataques gratuitos últimamente...- Añadió con un tono que revelaba un profundo pesar.- Soy diabético de hace décadas...no es algo nuevo para mí.

Shaka suspiró. Observó detenidamente las pálidas facciones de su padre. Su ceño fruncido y un rictus en sus tensos labios que le relataba la contrariedad que el mayor se estaba tragando. Todo para no estallar en mil palabras hirientes que amargaran el nacimiento de otro día.

Otro día que debían compartir. Los dos.

Shaka hizo el ademán de replicar, pero una repentina impotencia cubierta de tristeza inundó sus ojos y oprimió su pecho, consiguiendo que rebajara la tensión de su cuerpo y que éste buscara amparo en la pared del oscuro pasillo. Asmita percibió los cambios en la presencia de su hijo. Aguardó unos segundos y cuando pensó que ya no había más palabras que compartir se dispuso a entrar en su habitación, hallándose detenido por la afligida voz de Shaka.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices que vas a pasar las noches con él? - Inquirió de repente, deslizando los dedos por debajo de sus ojos antes que éstos dejaran escapar unas inesperadas en inoportunas lágrimas.- ¿Por qué me lo ocultas?

\- ¿Como dices? - Replicó Asmita, que sintió cómo su estómago se encogía ante el temor de saberse descubierto en sus aventuras clandestinas.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho. Ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que quieras, y yo lo soy para que no me mientas. Sé que te vas a casa de Defteros.Y lo sé desde hace un tiempo ya.- Shaka se lo miró de reojo, saboreando una mezcla de enfado y compasión.- Siempre cuando regresas de madrugada hueles a él, a su perfume, papá.- Sentenció antes de abandonar el apoyo de la pared y dirigirse con pasos enérgicos hacia la cocina otra vez.

Asmita se sintió descubierto y desnudo sin siquiera habérselo esperado. Jamás había sido una persona abierta y dispuesta a compartir los entresijos de su vida. Menos los que concernían directamente a su vida más íntima y privada, pero ahora de repente se hallaba desahuciado de toda protección. Expuesto ante la crítica mirada de su hijo y sin ningunas ganas de ser juzgado. No más estando a punto de cumplir sus cincuenta años.

Sin pensarlo de más dejó a Dekhana esperándole en la habitación y andó los contados pasos que separaban la puerta de su cuarto de la puerta de la cocina, tanteando ligeramente la pared con su mano y así evitando abandonar el camino recto.

\- Defteros es mi amigo.- Dijo con gravedad, deteniendo su avance justo en el umbral.

Shaka estaba apurando la infusión sin siquera acompañarla de cualquier cosa dulce que le llenara el estómago un poco más. Al ver la figura de su padre plantado frente a él dejó la taza sobre la mesa y le dedicó una mirada cargada de una emoción que le llevaba acompañando desde hacía un tiempo y la cuál no sabía como soportar. O evadir. Ni tan sólo si se podía digerir.

\- Lo sé.- Admitió el más joven.

\- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de irle a visitar cuando quiera.- Continuó justificándose Asmita.

\- Un amigo no se visita siempre de madruagada, papá. Un amante quizás.

Asmita agachó el rostro. Tragó saliva y sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de vergüenza.

\- Tú...tú le conoces. Y sabes que somos amigos casi desde nuestra llegada a Barcelona...

\- Que me da igual lo que seáis, papá.- Shaka se acercó al fregadero taza en mano, vertiendo en él el contenido sobrante de la infusión. Y dejando a Asmita con cara de tremenda estupefacción.- Lo que quiero decir es que...- prosiguió, acercándose al mayor - ...que no me mientas más. Que si vas a pasar la noche en su casa que me lo digas, que no pasa nada. Pero no me dejes con la incógnita de saber dónde estás.

Asmita inspiró lentamente y dejó escapar la respiración con derrota. No le gustaba saberse sermoneado ni más ni menos que por su hijo, y éso Shaka lo notó.

\- En serio, que no me importa en absoluto lo que seáis Defteros y tú. Es un buen tipo y te mereces tener a alguien a tu lado.- Dijo, en tono conciliador.

\- Qué vergüenza, por favor...- Masculló Asmita, ansioso por abandonar lo más pronto posible esa conversación.

Sin deseos de añadir nada más, giró sobre sus pasos y pretendió andar hacia la protección que le conferiría su cuarto, aunque solamente fuera por una escasa hora, pero al parecer, esa mañana Shaka tenía ganas de hablar. O de incordiar. O ya no sabía qué narices pensar, dado que de un tiempo para acá el menor había cambiado su carácter por completo. 

\- No, papá...no pretendía hacerte sentir mal...- Susurró afligido, al darse cuenta que quizás no había elegido la manera más adecuada de hacer saber a Asmita que nada le podía ocultar.

\- Que lo dejes, Shaka...Ésto es ridículo...

Al descubrirse sola durante tanto rato, Dekhana se había materializado en el pasillo, enredando su alegre presencia alrededor de los oscuros pasos de su dueño. Deteniéndole en su avance y favoreciendo que Shaka pudiera darles caza antes de acceder a la ansiada habitación.

\- Va Dheky, vayamos para dentro...

\- Papá, espera. Perdóname si te he hecho sentir ridículo...Yo no quería_

\- Lo que es ridículo, Shaka - dijo Asmita girándose de sopetón y obligando a Shaka a detenerse en seco si no quería estamparse contra la seria faz de su padre - es que me estés dando esta charla tú a mí. Lo que es ridículo - insistió, ganándose un paso hacia Shaka, que retrocedió el mismo trecho por inercia - es que yo, a mis casi cincuenta, haga escapadas nocturnas con un amigo y tú que no llegas a los treinta no tengas ninguno...

\- Te estás pasando...- Comenzó a enfadarse el menor.

\- Y lo más ridículo de todo es que no tengas ni intención de conocer a gente. Pareces un viejo...un amargado...- Añadió Asmita, agotado de tener que sufrir esa amargura día sí y día también.

\- ¡No soy ningún amargado! Pero ¿cómo quieres que tenga amigos? Está "Les llums de Setembre", tu jodida diabetes... - Shaka sintió la imperiosa necesidad de defender su descubierto mal carácter justificando mentiras que de nada servían - ¡No me puedo permitir vivir alegremente! - Exclamó sintiéndose a cada segundo más colérico y acorralado.

\- ¡Puedes y debes, maldita sea! - Se enfurismó Asmita, que se atrevió a tantear el pecho de Shaka y propinarle un seco empujón.- Puedes y...debes...- Repitió mordiéndose la voz que notaba cómo de repente le subía quebrada.

\- ¿Para qué, papá...? ¿Merece la pena? - Inquirió Shaka, rindiéndose también a una odiosa congoja que amenazaba con magullar su coraza de indiferencia.

\- Cada segundo merece la pena...- Masticó Asmita a duras penas.- Vive, Shaka...Disfruta...Y deja de poner el negocio, o a mi diabetes o a mí mismo como excusa para no atreverte.

El joven rubio bajó la mirada y el alma. Si en algún momento de esa extraña mañana había fantaseado con la idea de hacer que su padre admitiera sus inocuos secretos, ahora se sentía ruin y vacío. Debastado y vencido. Encarado crudamente con su triste realidad.

Una realidad que aborrecía, pero que no se veía capaz de cambiar.

\- ¿Y si...si no...- "si no sé cómo hacerlo?" se había lanzado a decir, pero un hecho inesperado le arrebató el valor, quedándose estas últimas palabras atoradas en su garganta

Un tímido toque en el timbre fue el culpable que les sesgó el momento de sincerarse por la mitad.

Era obvio que ésas no eran horas de visita, razón por la que los tres se pusieron alerta. A Dekhana le faltó tiempo para dirigirse hacia la puerta y olisquear a través de ella, mientras que Shaka se miraba incrédulo a su padre y Asmita profundizaba la arruga de su ceño.

\- ¿Quién será a estas horas? - Shaka fue el que puso en voz alta las dudas de ambos.

\- No lo sé...- Asmita se giró y andó hacia la entrada, tanteando la pared hasta dar con la presencia del can.- Pero Dekhy no parece alterada...- Constató una vez le acarició la cabeza y percibió cómo tomaba asiento a su lado, sin emitir ningún ladrido.- ¿Quién es? - Inquirió alzando la voz, aún sin abrir la puerta

"Hola...perdón por llamar al timbre tan pronto..." - El acento era extranjero, pero Asmita ya había registrado en su memoria esa juvenil voz la noche anterior.- "Soy Mu...el nuevo vecino del cuarto..."

Shaka resopló con evidente hastío a las espaldas de Asmita, el cuál esbozó una incomprensible sonrisa y abrió la puerta sin más demora.- Buenos días, chico.

\- Bu...buenos días...- Dijo Mu abochornado por una tremenda vergüenza mezclada con timidez.- Y mil perdones por mi intromisión...

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Hace rato que andamos despiertos.- Le informó Asmita por más enfado de Shaka, que había decidido evadirse de la escena sin siquiera saludar querer cruzar su mirada con el joven vecino.- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Pues...pues sí, la verdad...- Comenzó a decir Mu, que se sentía a salvo con la amabilidad de ese hombre extravagante y ciego.- Mi casera me comentó que el gas funciona con bombonas de butano, y me dijo también cómo hacer para adquirirlas...pero...

\- Pero no sabes cambiarlas.- Se aventuró Asmita, que estaba acariciando sin saberlo la cabeza de la paciente Dekhy.

\- No, bueno, sí, sí que sé cambiarlas...pero es que me las dejaron todas vacías y me preguntaba...pues que si me podríais dejar una para la ducha y hacerme el desayuno...- Asmita valoró en silencio la propuesta, no estando muy al tanto de si tenían alguna en reserva para poder prestársela.- ¡Prometo devolverla enseguida contacte con el proveedor y me las traiga!

\- Lo supongo, joven...- Dijo Asmita, sonriéndole a pesar de no verle.- Sólo que estaba pensando si tenemos alguna para estrenar. ¡Shaka! ¡¿Nos queda alguna bombona de butano llena?!

Shaka estaba ordenando su habitación cuando la pregunta de su padre llegó a sus oídos, arrancándole mil improperios que ya le auguraban el futuro más próximo.- ¡Sí! ¡Pero solo nos queda una, papá! ¡No vamos sobrados! - Le gritó, sin hacer el esfuerzo de acercarse a la entrada. Y rezando para que su última aclaración disuadiera la solidaridad de su progenitor.

Asmita sonrió. Mu sonrió en un acto reflejo. Y Shaka gruñó sonoramente, con las manos a medio hacer la cama y su cuerpo flexionado sobre ella cuando su padre le ordenó subir su bombona al cuarto piso.

El joven y rubio hindú se fue de mala gana hacia la galería, inspiró fuerzas, cogió la bombona llena y se dirigió al rellano sin articular palabra. Pasó entre Asmita y Mu y comenzó a subir las escaleras sumido en una mudez que no podía vaticinar nada bueno.

Asmita suspiró con una resignación que ya se le hacía cansina y Mu simplemente le miró pasar, sintiéndose mal por estar molestando a los vecinos, y hacerlo justo en el primer día de su llegada a la ciudad.

\- Me di cuenta cuando quise calentarme la tetera...- El joven de extraños cabellos color lavanda quiso explicarse para dar coartada a su tempranera intromisión en casa ajena, y Asmita le dejó hacer.- En la cocina no había ninguna y luego, la del baño...pues la acabé ayer por la noche con la ducha que me tomé. Al final me duché con agua fría, pero no me quejo, que con este calor viene bien...- Prosiguió, sin poder ocultar del todo cierto atisbo de nerviosismo. Como Asmita sonreía y no dejaba de dar arrumacos a su amigable lazarilla, Mu se vio abocado a relatar la peripecia entera.- Bajé a la calle para hallar algún local abierto y comer algo, porque entre el jet lag y la escasa cena que tomé ayer aún me siento fuera de juego, pero todo está cerrado aún, incluso su local, obviamente...- dijo, riéndose por lo bajo ante la estupidez que acababa de soltar - y cuando decidí subir al piso otra vez escuché voces aquí dentro y vaya...pues que pensé que podría pedir ayuda aquí...como usted, tú, perdón, tú, me dijiste ayer que podía acudir a vosotros por lo que fuera...

\- Anda sube a tu casa, muchacho...- Le dijo Asmita, sin abandonar su sonrisa al tiempo que alargaba la mano para tantear el espacio y conseguir posarla cariñosamente sobre el hombro de Mu.- Shaka te enseñará cómo funciona todo este tema del gas, y si no es muy simpático no se lo tengas en cuenta...Duerme mal últimamente.

Sin añadir nada más, Asmita se retiró y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, dejando a Mu solo en el rellano.

La voz de Shaka llegó a los oídos del joven a través del hueco de escalera, reclamándole la apertura de su vivienda.

Y Asmita dejó que su cuerpo reposara por unos instantes contra la puerta recién cerrada, todavía sonriéndose. Y rezando para que esas inesperadas intromisiones en sus vidas rutinarias aportaran una nueva luz a sus días.

Por mucho que Shaka insistiera en negársela.


	5. Control de personal

**Control de personal**

\- De verdad que lamento haberos molestado tan temprano...- Dijo Mu al pisar el último rellano de la escalera, buscando las llaves dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans.

Shaka esperaba con la bombona de butano(1) reposando entre los dos, sin decir palabra. Subir tres pisos acarreando semejante peso le había hecho sudar, pero no estaba serio solamente por éso. Las útlimas palabras que había tenido con su padre no le habían gustado, y que la casualidad le presentara a Mu frente a sus narices no le entusiasmaba nada. Sabía que su padre aprovecharía todas las bazas que tuviera en sus manos para hacer que se amigara con el joven vecino recién llegado, y si a Shaka algo le molestaba sobremanera era que le impusieran cualquier cosa. Y la amistad no estaba exenta.

\- Gracias por subírmela, pero ya puedo cambiarla yo...- Mu llegó tarde con su proposición cargada de buena fe, puesto que al abrirse la puerta Shaka no demoró en acceder dentro con la salvación del gas a cuestas.

\- Conozco a mi padre. Si no te ayudo con ésto me estará dando la lata todo el día.- Dijo Shaka sin ningún tipo de emoción, deteniéndose en medio del salón multiusos, dudando en ir hacia la zona de los fogones o hacia la galería donde estaba el calentador del baño.

\- Si no se lo dices no tiene porque saberlo...- Lo intentó de nuevo el joven de Jamir, tratando de no aprovecharse demasiado de la ayuda.

\- Se enterará.Tiene un don para cosas así.- Sentenció Shaka, aspirando una buena bocanada de aire al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre la cadera.- ¿Cocina o baño?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Que dónde te urge más conectarla? Si en la cocina o en_

\- La cocina está bien.- Le cortó Mu una vez hubo procesado la pregunta.- Luego, mientras no me traigan las nuevas, ya la iré moviendo...

Shaka apenas prestó atención a las aclaraciones que amablemente le ofrecía su curioso vecino, inspiró otra vez fuerza y alzó la inflamable mercancía para dar un rodeo a la pequeña barra americana y ver que el capuchón de la conexión ya estaba esperándole. Olvidándose del inquilino, Shaka procedió a dejar el gas de los fogones en pleno funcionamiento y Mu desistió de seguirle o indicarle nada. También de intentar dar una conversación que no pareciera forzada. No le hacía falta observar mucho más al serio hindú para darse cuenta que no era alguien a quién le gustara intercambiar palabras, de modo que se limitó a esperar que terminara, dedicádose a dar estúpidos rodeos por el pequeño salón multiusos. Tropezándose con la maleta aún por vaciar. Recogiendo sus libretas de apuntes de encima la mesa para ordenarlas en algún lugar mejor...dejándolas otra vez en la misma mesa. Inspirando templanza y exhalando una absurda incomodidad.

Una incomodidad que curiosamente aumentó cuando Shaka se acercó a él y tuvo el detalle de ofrecerle una pizca de consideración.

\- Siento haber sido tan borde contigo. Ayer y quizás ahora también...- Se disculpó Shaka, mirando directamente a los ojos del recién llegado, que se ruborizó por lo embarazosa que le estaba resultado toda la situación.

\- No pasa nada. Yo también tengo el don de llegar a importunar fuera de horas...- Mu se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, balanceándose sobre el pivote en el que se habían convertido sus pies.- Y te agradezco un montón ésto de la bombona.- Añadió, observando cómo la mirada de Shaka había pasado a escrutar el desvalijado espacio que en algún momento se convertiría en su digna morada.

\- ¿Has venido a estudiar? - Inquirió el joven rubio, reparando en el ordenador portátil que yacía sobre la mesa, acompañado de las libretas que Mu acababa de pasear sin ningún sentido.

\- No...A escribir. Una novela.

Mu lo confesó con un hilillo de voz, como si estuviera poco convencido de lo que acababa de decir. O como si se avergonzara de ello, esperando quizás alguna palabra sarcástica o burlona por parte del serio hindú, pero no fue así. Shaka se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada inexplicablemente asentada sobre los objetos de trabajo del recién llegado, sumido en un mundo que parecía extenderse lejos de allí. Mu inspiró con timidez, se balanceó sobre sus pies e introdujo aún más las manos en sus bolsillos, dirigiendo sus verdes ojos de aquí para allá, esperando que Shaka se decidiera a seguir la conversación u optara por marcharse de una vez. Pero no éso. No ese silencio que a él le pesaba, y que el rubio aparentemente ni notaba.

\- Pues bueno, éso...que juego a ser escritor o algo parecido...- Dijo Mu, incómodo.- Te ofrecería beber algo pero_

\- Que tengas suerte con tu libro.- Le cortó Shaka, alzando su mirada hacia él. Intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no le salía nada bien.- Yo voy bajando.

\- Vale...eh...gracias otra vez...

Shaka ya había alcanzado la puerta, y Mu le siguió los pasos intentando ser todo lo cortés que podía, aunque extrañamente cada vez se sintiera más incómodo. Como jamás le había ocurrido con alguien que rondaba su edad.

El hindú abrió y cuando Mu ya se iba a despedir, Shaka se volteó hacia él y, de forma inesperada, le habló.

\- Pasa la factura del gas butano que compres ahora a tu casera. No te corresponde a ti el pago, porque su obligación es dejarte el apartamento abastecido de los servicios básicos.

\- Ah, de acuerdo...aunque tampoco será para tanto...¿no?

\- Sea o no sea, ellas sí son unas trepas, y si te la cuelan mejor para su bolsillo. Y no debe ser así. Puedes ser extranjero, pero no idiota.- Le dijo Shaka, a lo cual Mu le agradeció la información, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa que no se esperaba.

###

Cuando Shaka llegó al local, la persiana de entrada se hallaba subida hasta la mitad, y el personal de limpieza que cada madrugada lo dejaba todo reluciente ya estaba acabando con su cometido. Se intercambiaron los buenos días, se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente, y el joven aguardó a que su particular distribuidor de productos y alimentos procedentes de la India llegara con el pedido hecho para ese día.

El negocio todavía no había abierto al público, pero Asmita no demoró mucho en bajar. Apenas había podido dormir un poco, y después de abandonar la esperanza de conciliar un necesario sueño optó por asearse y reunirse con su hijo en lo que era su segunda casa, o entendiéndose de forma más mundana, el negocio que les sustentaba el día a día con la dignidad del que trabaja. Dekhana, que no iba con el arnés puesto, se coló dentro a la que la abertura de la puerta se lo permitió, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el jergón que residía en su zona del almacén. Asmita entró después que su lazarilla, y Shaka habló para que su padre le ubicara en el espacio.

\- Creí que vendríais más tarde. Hoy no hay talleres que debas atender, podrías haberte quedado en casa.- Dijo sin mucho énfasis.

\- ¿Has ayudado al muchacho con todo? - Inquirió Asmita, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hijo mientras palpaba la superficie de la barra y se disponía a rodearla.

\- Claro papá...no soy tan mala persona.- Se defendió, tomando entre sus manos algunos de los productos que no hacía mucho habían llegado con el pedido del día, disponiéndose a ordenarlos en la cocina.

\- Yo no he dicho éso...- Asmita le siguió, quedándose quieto en la frontera que separaba barra de cocina, aunque su diestra apartó la curiosa cortina de bambú para que el fluir de sus voces al menos no sufriera interrupciones.

\- Lo has insinuado preguntándome algo obvio.

\- Y tú me has invitado sin mucha sutileza a que me largue del local.

Shaka suspiró agotamiento y cuando se giró hacia su pradre vio que Asmita se había adentrado un paso más, y que ahora se hallaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido y la autoridad que le confería ser el mayor y encima, el progenitor, en alerta.

\- Te has pasado la noche fuera de casa, te convendría descansar.

\- Y a ti salir a que te de el aire. No puedo verte pero me apostaría todo lo que tengo a que en pleno verano debes lucir más pálido que la leche.

Shaka notó que comenzaba a desesperarse, pero lo disimuló como pudo y no dijo nada más. Simplemente gruñó ante el fastidio que de buena mañana ya le estaba causando su padre y sin ocultar su malestar abrió la alacena con notoria brusquedad, achuchando en su interior todos los paquetes de arroz basmati, cupieran o no.

Asmita tampoco verbalizó más ideas, pero decidió quedarse donde estaba, convirtiéndose en una tremenda presión que a Shaka le otorgó más ímpetu en cada uno de sus irritados gestos.

\- Vas a romper algo con tanto estruendo y tanta mala baba...- Informó el mayor ante el sonoro golpe que Shaka propició al cerrar las puertas de la alacena de sopetón.

\- ¡Ya vale papá! - Se exasperó al fin, acercándose a Asmita con la paciencia casi agotada.- ¡¿Te has propuesto amargarme el día o qué?!

\- Te estoy diciendo que te lo tomes libre.- Shaka volvió a bufar, esta vez desviando la mirada de la serena tez de su padre al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior para no explotar en mil blasfemias.- Sal a pasear, ve a la playa, o al cine. Pero sal de este condenado edificio, hijo...

\- Ya salgo de él...- Farfulló masticando rabia e impotencia, con la mirada fija en algún punto de las profundidades de la cocina.

\- Pero no para divertirte, y hoy te lo pido...- Asmita había bajado la voz y relajado su expresión corporal, deshaciendo el cruce de los brazos para bajarlos e intentar ubicar a Shaka frente a él, permitiéndos el gesto de posar una de sus manos sobre el tenso hombro de su hijo, quien inexplicablemente no rechazó el gesto.- Considéralo un regalo avanzado para mi cumpleaños.

Shaka inspiró profundamente, y desistiendo de mantener una batalla inútil contra el empecinamiento de su padre se limitó a alzar su triste mirada hacia ese rostro tan igual al suyo, y a emitir su último intento de desobediencia.

\- No podemos cerrar el negocio. Los números no nos dan para irnos permitiendo este tipo de licencias. Ya se ha cerrado varias veces por las visitas al hospital...

\- Razón por la cual hoy no se cerrará.- Sentenció Asmita, descolocando del todo a su hijo, que no demoró en replicarle haciendo uso de la sorna.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y quién te ayudará con la atención a los clientes? ¿Dekhy? - Dijo, señalando en la dirección del acceso al almacén tras el cual descansaba la lazarilla.

Los labios de Asmita esbozaron una triste mueca ante la constante acritud que se empeñaba en exhibir Shaka, y recuperando un tono serio y autoritaro de voz proclamó la solución que ya tenía pensada y pactada desde hacía varias horas.- Vendrá Defteros a ayudarme. Hoy tiene el día libre y él mismo se ofreció para que puedas airearte un poco, distraerte de todo. Tomarte un día entero para ti.

\- ¡¿Defteros?! Pero papá...¿por qué tienes que ir contando nuestras miserias por ahí? - Replicó Shaka, sintiendo cómo una extraña opresión comenzaba a estrujarle el pecho por dentro.- Además, tiene un trabajo pesado y te atreves a permitirle que en su día libre venga aquí a trabajar.

Cualquier razonamiento podía servile al más joven para intentar convencer a su padre. Cualquier artimaña que consiguiera anclar su presencia ahí, tras la barra, en la cocina, atendiendo a los clientes. Cualquier excusa para no salir. Para no disfrutar del día...

Para no vivir.

Y Asmita lo sabía. Y por éso la noche anterior se había tragado el orgullo y había acudido a él. Al único que le entendía. Al único que, pese a sus diferencias, jamás le defraudaría. A Defteros...

\- Ya quedé así con él ayer por la noche.

\- Pues ya estás llamándole para que no venga.- Shaka pasó por al lado de Asmita, ayudándose de un leve toque para indicarle que se apartara y así dejarle vía libre. Con dos pasos alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía su fuente de carga tras la barra y andando el mismo trecho de regreso a las interioridades de la cocina, se lo tendió a su padre mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la posaba sobre el aparato.- Va, llámale y dile que no hace falta que venga. Que ya estoy yo para sacar el día adelante.

\- No lo voy a hacer.- Asmita dejó el teléfono sobre la mesada de la cocina, la misma que servía de respaldo y punto de ubicación para su cuerpo y sentidos.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Que no! Además...ya debe estar a punto de llegar. Quedamos en que vendría antes de abrir.- Sentenció con seguridad.

\- Qué manía la tuya de organizar la vida de los demás.- Se quejó Shaka, tirando la toalla en querer ganar ese pulso de testarudez.

Sus ojos dieron un repaso a todos los productos que todavía quedaban repartidos por la mesada de la cocina, pero desistiendo en su intención de ordenarlos, el joven hindú tomó el camino de salida, viéndose detenido por el firme agarre que Asmita afinazó en su brazo.

\- Espera...

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Inquirió Shaka, girándose con la mirada agudizada hacia la serenidad que casi siempre lucía el rostro de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué tanto miedo en salir de aquí? ¿Por qué tanta negación en regalarte también tus momentos de diversión?

Esta vez no había dureza en su voz, sino un profundo pesar. Casi una tristeza sólida y palpable.

Asmita aguardó sin añadir nada más, esperando otra respuesta arisca y ácida, pero sorpresivamente no fue así. Shaka había bajado el rostro y la mirada, la cual en contra de su autoimpuesta dureza de carácter parecía querer aguársele. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, estrechándola lentamente, y antes que éste fuera demasiado fuerte Shaka quiso hablar. Replicar algo a la altura de su amargua. Alguna afrenta como  _"¿Y para qué? ¿No ves que no puedo? ¿Que tú estás limitado y ciego? Tú solo no eres capaz de llevar el negocio, pero tampoco contratas a nadie"..._

Mil excusas hirientes se le atascaron en el ascenso por su garganta, y cuando al fin pudo tragar saliva y suavizar ese odioso nudo de inoportuna emoción, se escucharon voces en la entrada.

\- Defteros ya está aquí.- Informó Asmita, que salió a su encuentro dejando a Shaka masticando dolor y pesar.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Exclamó Defteros desde la puerta de acceso que acababa de cruzar, después de haber tenido que agacharse para sortear la persinana de seguridad medio bajada.- ¿Acabo de subir la persiana?

\- Por favor.- Convino Asmita, que ya se hallaba rodeando la barra para ir a recibir a su amigo.

Defteros subió la pesada protección metálica sin ningún esfuerzo, e hizo un gesto que demandaba esperar a un muchacho que se hallaba presente en medio de la angosta calle.

\- Fuera hay un chaval que pregunta cuándo abrís...- Advirtió, aguardando cerca de la entrada para transmitir la información que los dueños le pudieran ofrecer.

\- Dile que pase.

Defteros asintió por inercia ante la decisión de Asmita, y dándose media vuelta alzó la mano y llamó la antención del joven indicándole que podía entrar. El apuesto griego rápidamente se olvidó de ese chico con aspecto de turista y extraño cabello color lavanda, y decidido como nunca a vivir su vida tan puramente como la sentía, se acercó a Asmita, dejó que su trabajada mano viajara por su nuca y no vaciló en el momento de acercarse a su rostro y robarle un beso que encendió las mejillas del hindú al acto.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - Farfulló Asmita, haciendo acopio de toda su determinación para posar una mano sobre el amplio pecho de Defteros y ejercer la suficiente presión que le indicara un alejamiento inmediato.

Defteros se sornió de medio lado, volvió a acercar su morena tez al arrebolado rostro de Asmita y tuvo la maldad de acariciar el oído de su amigo con un cálido y electrizante susurro.- Ayer te dije que a la mierda todo, que no me pienso esconder más...

\- ¿Pero tenía que ser_

\- Sí, Asmita...he decidido empezar hoy...- Le cortó Defteros, sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho al ver que aún pasados los años era capaz de erizar cada célula del cuerpo de su clandestino amante.

Shaka se había quedado congelado justo en el limbo que separaba zona pública de almacén. Sabía qué tipo de relación mantenían su padre y Defteros, nunca había hecho falta que nadie se lo contara, pero verla materializada frente a sus ojos le supuso una sacudida visual que jamás hubiera esperado. Sólo Dekhy, a quién le faltó tiempo para ir al encuentro de Defteros, y el mismo griego parecían estar dotados de vida en ese momento. Tanto Shaka, como Asmita y el mismo recién llegado permanecieron estáticos sin saber muy bien qué hacer...o qué decir. Hasta que los ojos de Shaka consiguieron dejar de observar el infantil rubor que había teñido las mejillas de su padre, sintiendo arder las propias, y se fijó en la presencia de su nuevo y cansino vecino Mu, plantado como una estatua en medio del local.

\- Hola...- Le dijo, mirándole directamente.- ¿Vienes a desayunar?

\- Eh...no...no...- Mu reaccionó como si le hubieran presionado un botón invisible, y después de reacomodarse la mochila sobre sus hombros abrió el papel que llevaba entre manos, lo puso del derecho y carraspeó varias veces antes de avanzar unos pasos y tenderlo al aire.- Vengo a entregaros mi currículum...Ayer me fijé en el cartelito que hay colgado en la puerta, y bueno...pues que...no me iría mal un trabajo los meses que tengo previstos de pasar en Barcelona.

Shaka fue el primero que se acercó al joven extranjero, pero la picardía de Asmita hizo que fuera él el que acortara la distancia que sus sentidos habían calculado entre su presencia y la de Mu. El hindú mayor tendió la mano en señal de querer tomar el currículum, y Shaka no tuvo más remedio que quedarse al margen, imaginándose qué tipo de jugada ya debía estar maquinando la mente de su padre.

\- Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta.- Dijo Asmita, mostrando una amplia sonrisa tras la cuál yacía la inesperada solución a la insistencia de Shaka para encontrar empleado.- Y ahora...¿a descubrir la ciudad? - Inquirió con toda la mala intención del mundo, ocasionando que tras esa repentina encuesta Shaka buscara refugio en el almacén.

\- Sí, me apetece comenzar a conocerla, recorrer sus calles, ubicarme un poco. Luego ya me plantearé vistar sus monunentos y demás...- Se explicó Mu, agradecido de poder contar con la amabilidad de ese hombre.

\- Pues si quieres un guía turístico gratis, hoy mi hijo tiene el día libre. Puede guiarte por donde quieras, ¿verdad Shaka?

Mu se encogíó de hombros, introdujo lo más hondo que pudo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y accedió sumido en una mezcla de obligación, necesidad y vergüenza. Shaka gruñó y maldició a su padre desde las sombras de la trastienda, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Dekhana y Defteros se vio en la tesitura de acercar de nuevo sus labios al oído de Asmita, advirtiéndole con toda la discreción que pudo encontrar que Shaka había desaparecido de escena.

\- Ah, de acuerdo...- Musitó Asmita.- ¡Shaka! ¡Shaaaka!

\- ¡¿Qué, papá?! - Exclamó desde las interioridades del local, rezando a todos los dioses, habidos y por haber, que le rescataran de semejante emboscada.

\- ¡Mu quiere conocer Barcelona y hoy es tu día libre! ¡Podrías acompañarle y así se ahorra que le estafen y va directo a los lugares de interés!

Shaka emitió un largo suspiro, seguido de una profunda inspiración...y otro exhalación de aire...

No había nada que hacer. En un santiamén su padre había planificado su día. Y el del vecino.

Y el de Defteros...Aunque el griego seguramente había acudido de buena gana, pensando en disfrutar de una jornada entera codo a codo con su amigo...No. Con su amante. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda, si es que alguna vez había existido una.

Al joven hindú no le quedaba otra opción...Comenzar a hacerse amigo de Mu apremiaba.

Le apeteciera...

...o no.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

_(1) Bombona (o garrafa) de butano: es el envase cilíndrio que se utiliza para trasportar el gas (mezcla de propano, isobutao y etano) licuado que se utiliza como combustible en hogares para la cocina y agua caliente, así como en los encendedores de gas. Es un recurso muy usado todavía en España._


End file.
